The Club President and the Gap Youkai Ft Sayori
by E1337 Rotom
Summary: Monika thought she deleted the game... she's not wrong, but why is Sayori still here? And who is this weird lady? (Monika's POV)
1. Chapter 1: New World

A grassed surface and a chilly wind were the only things that I could feel.

My head was aching painfully, it was possible that a migraine was coming on.

My mind was plagued with questions.

Where am I?

Am I alive?

My mind then traced back, relieving every haunting memory of the literature club.

I remembered how everyone died.

I wanted to be with MC...

But did I really need to go that far, as to kill- no, delete my friends from existence?

Now I feel really guilty...

My brain started to hurt again.

It was time to stop thinking.

I opened my eyes.

But the instant I did, I was almost blinded by a bright sunlight.

I had to shut my eyes.

It was a good idea to wait a while until my eyes could adjust to the brightness.

I sat up, eyes still closed.

But as soon as I did, I heard a woman's unfamiliar voice speaking right next to my ear.

"So... you've finally woken up, huh? Don't worry, I won't hurt you, ahuhu~!"


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Sayori

I sat up, eyes still closed.

But as soon as I did, I heard a woman's unfamiliar voice speaking right next to my ear.

"So... you've finally woken up, huh? Don't worry, I won't hurt you, ahuhu~!"

I suddenly jolted back from the woman's voice, and forced my eyes open.

The woman that spoke to me was gone.

In her place, was a peach-haired girl. This time, she was familiar... too familiar, in fact. And my heart dropped from seeing her.

It was Sayori.

I instantly rushed over to her, to see if she was still alive and not corrupted.

I checked her pulse to find out if she was alive, and thank god she was.

I tried shaking her to get her to wake up.

"S-Sayori! Wake up, please! W-Wake up!"

After a bit of time, her arm twitched.

"Sayori? Can you hear me?"

A few seconds passed, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Wh-wha..."

Her soft voice hit me right in the heart.

No words could describe how relieved I felt. Tears streamed down my face, and I instantly pulled her into a huge hug.

"Wh-who... wait, Monika?"

I stared into her eyes.

"Yes, Sayori, it's me, Monika!"

Her only response was to shove me off.

"S-Sayori...?"

She gave me a cold stare.

"No. Stay away from me."

"B-but..."

It was too late, she was already walking down the nearby path, out of earshot.

I was starting to cry, and that was when the woman's voice spoke behind me again.

"Wow... that girl is feisty, isn't she?"

I turned around, and I managed to get a good look at the mystery woman. I was shocked at what I saw.


	3. Chapter 3: The Mysterious Woman

"Wow... that girl is feisty, isn't she?"

I turned around, and I managed to get a good look at the mystery woman. I was shocked at what I saw.

The woman was tall, about as tall as Yuri. She had blond hair, and sparkly golden eyes. She loosely wore a white mob cap with a red ribbon tied around it, a white dress with similar ribbons tied around it, a long purple scarf with a patch of orange and a yin-yang on the end of it, and brown boots. She was also holding a large pink parasol.

The most shocking thing, however, was that she was hanging out of some floating dark portal with ribbons tied on the end.

I was absolutely speechless.

Did she have something to do with Sayori and I ending up here?

In whatever case, my search for Sayori was priority. The strange woman could wait.

I stood up and turned around, but the woman stopped me.

"You're not leaving now, are you? We still haven't introduced each other, ahuhu~!"

"I have to leave, that's my best friend!"

"Aww, don't be like that, there aren't much youkai around here!"

That caught my interest.

"Youkai? What are they?"

The woman chuckled.

"Youkai are creatures made of magic. Most of them have special powers, and they feast on humans."

My blood ran cold.

The woman smiled at me, giving me an uncomfortable feeling.

"In fact, I just happen to be a youkai as well."


	4. Chapter 4: Talk

"Youkai are creatures made of magic. Most of them have special powers, and they feast on humans."

My blood ran cold.

The woman smiled at me, giving me an uncomfortable feeling.

"In fact, I just happen to be a youkai as well."

...

...

...

I let out a very loud scream.

My first instinct was to get the hell out of here, as I didn't want to be devoured.

I stood and turned around to run away, but she suddenly appeared right in front of me, as if she teleported.

Before I could run away again, she put a hand on my shoulder as if to reassure me.

I tried to talk, but no words came out my mouth.

So instead, the woman did.

"Don't worry, I'm not that really interested in eating humans. I'd rather sleep all day."

That's a relief... if she isn't lying, anyway.

"My name is Yukari Yakumo. You're Monika, and that girl from before is Sayori... right?"

I was speechless.

"You must be wondering how I know your names. I secretly witnessed all the horrors that have been experienced in that... what was it... literature club?"

I nodded.

I finally mustered the effort to talk.

"But... how did you watch? I never knew you were there... and you aren't the player."

"It's quite simple. Since I'm not a part of the... what was it? Ah, code. Since I'm not a part of the code, I was practically invisible to you."

"That makes sense... but how did you manage to watch in the first place?"

"You see, I'm a gap youkai. My powers involve creating gaps in time and space to reach literally anywhere, anytime."

She pointed to the aforementioned portal from earlier.

"That, Monika, is a gap. Anybody and anything can enter it... with minimal chance of getting out."

It was quite easy to understand.

But I had one more question.


End file.
